our_world_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper`s Crazy Dream
This is the 2d Game of Our World. The first ever Our World Video Game ever made! The Sequal There may or may not be a Sequal of Kippers Crazy Dream. The 2nd Video Game is made by a different company. SitBattery Games is a company who helps write the Our World,Our World Kids, and Comedy World Show. The game is possibly made by SitBattery,Tt Games,KC Interactive,G&O Games,THQ,Nickelodeon Interactive,Shaba Games,Nintendo,HIT Entertainment,Goanimate Interactive,2K Games, and Heel & Toe Games. It has a different theme song that is the same from a K&F Game Show. We don`t know if it excists or if K&F is in part of any of it. All we know is what the oppening theme is like. Thats all we know. They may still be working on it. Plot Kipper has a dream that Jason does an expiremint on sheep in an abbandoned warehouse but the expiremint backfires and turns them into monsters and chases after Kipper. Level 1 The sheep start invading Kipper`s house and Sara has a plan and you have to follow her but you have to fight off all the sheep and collect the jelly at the kitchen table where you meet Sara. When you meet Sara shee presses a button that unlocks a secret shortcut staircase to Sara`s room. Once your in Sara`s room you have to collect the Slup Slime Ball Gun and teleport to Sara`s planet Jelly (WARNING:SPOILER ALERT FOR LVL 2) The Jelly goes with the Slup Slime Ball Gun because you will need the Slup Slime Ball Gun to shoot the jelly at the alien soilders in Level 2. Their weakness is Jelly Slup Slime Ball Gun (WARNING:SPOILER FOR LVL 2) This is a weapon used by aliens on Sara`s planet. The Slup Slime Balls can suver bad dammage. But not as bad as Jelly being shot from it. Jelly is their weakness and it makes them pass out for a good 2 minutes (20,000 Years) Level 2 Sara goes off with her daddy and you have to fight the alien warriors with your Slup Slime Ball Gun filled with Jelly. After you defeat them you get swallowed by a giant intergalactic worm. Unlocking Power Ups (Full Up) Full Up is more powerful and rare than any other power ups aqnd is the only one you can unlocked. To unlock it you have to beat Level 1 The Orange one fills up all your health energy MP, and gives you a 2 lives. The green one is used in bosses like in Level 2 where you fight the gigantic warriors It can give you super strength Alien Warriors They only appear in Level 2, A Talkie Hint shows that they can breath fire. Lvl 3-5 Level 3: You have to search the worm to find the Ol` Wise Man that can help you escape. But he tells you you have to save the captured aliens then you move on to level 4 Level 4: You find the aliens one by one then when you free them all you have to fight the boss in the level Gonkotweek who used to be the empire of the Flonkos which their planet is in war with Sara`s planet. But he got turned into a mutant and now captures aliens in a giant worm. When you defeat him you go find Ol` Wise Man and move on to the next level Level 5: Ol` Wise Man gives you the gear and you have to go through the nose of the worm. First you find and climb up the ladder leading to the exit. Then you slide down the slimey tunnel. This part is like a racing game except your not competting with anybody. Then you go out of the worm and accidently fall into a wormhole Lvl 6 (Final Level) You find a way to escape the wormhole by doing 20 Missions (Not going to be revealed here)